Always Here, Well, Now That Is
by tauruschorus
Summary: Just an old story for Daddy's Little Cannibal.


**A/N: Hello, everyone. This is just a short oneshot for "Daddy's Little Cannibal" Happy Birthday! Go read her fanfictions! They are amazing and I love them so much! She is my favorite **_**Twilight **_**author. Her stories really touch me. They're funny, romantic, serious, and all beautifully written! She is very creative. Thank you, Daddy's Little Cannibal, for writing and sharing your stories on fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Twilight **_**series. Stephenie Meyer does. I do, however, own the song, I wrote it. **

"_**For emphasis on words.**_**"**

"_For the song lyrics." _

"**Always Here…Well, Now That Is" **

"_You're here now._

_Always._

_But when you left_

_When you weren't here _

_I couldn't breathe_

_Don't get me wrong _

_I'm not complaining _

_Just the opposite actually_

_I understood why you needed to part with me_

_But my sorry eyes can't see why you want to stay with me now" _

I sang the song I had just written. Reading the not-memorized lyrics on a sheet of much abused paper, crumpled and un-crumpled several times.

Edward had been on a hunting trip with Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Esme. Charlie was fishing with Billy. I asked Alice and Carlisle to let me to have some time to myself. Carlisle obviously respected my suggestion to let me go to my house for a while to be alone. Alice took a little more reassuring, but after seeing the pain behind my pathetic act of pretending nothing was wrong, she agreed. Of course something was wrong. Edward wasn't here.

"_I love you _

_You always say you love me_

_But I just don't understand_

_You're the light breeze_

_You're the unbelievable beauty_

_You're the light that brights up the sky_

_I feel like I'm stopping you from shining" _

I could feel my voice cracking, a reaction to pushing my throat to the limit of singing. Poorly singing. I missed Edward so much. Whenever he was gone, my mind went back to when…he was gone…for four months…. No. I was not going to cry.

"_You're perfection_

_My mess up _

_You're appearance _

_My natural clumsiness _

_You're heart and mine _

_I know you have one" _

How could my Edward not have a heart? How else could he provide such unconditional love toward me? The only thing we have in common is that our hearts are one. We are both in love, passionately in love. When is Edward coming back from his hunting trip again?

"_You say 'You're comparing one tree to the whole forest'_

_In your breathtaking velvet voice _

_But I can't really register those words unless they're the other way around" _

Stop being so modest, Edward. Everyone knows that you're way better then me. I bit my lip to hold the tears back. I can't stand to be away from you. I couldn't back then and it's just gotten worse over time. I miss you here. I want you right next to me.

"_I love you _

_You always say you love me_

_But I don't understand _

_You're perfection _

_My mess up _

_You're appearance _

_My natural clumsiness_

_You're heart and mine _

_I know you have one"_

I took a shaky breath. Keep on singing, Bella…. It might pass the time…And then Edward will be here. With me. And I won't have to feel so _**horrible **_anymore. This feeling of loneliness will be gone.

"_The only thing I know _

_Is that when I feel sad_

_All wrong and dull_

_You look over at me _

_I search you're eyes _

_And I can't help but think_

_When I'm dazed by your compassion _

_That I must have done something unbelievable _

_And indescribably extraordinary _

_To get the light in the sky_

_The amazing heart that I know is there _

_Edward Cullen_

_In return"_

No…don't…cry…. Too late. The tears were pouring out of me against my will. Why does Edward's absence have more of an effect on me now than it usually does? Oh yeah—it's the anniversary of when…when…he left…. I cried and cried. Edward come back! I wanted to scream. He's here, I had to remind myself. He's just…not here right now….

"Edward…." I choked out softly while crying uncontrollably.

"Bella, I'm here." I heard his angel voice speak almost inaudibly. I whipped my head around quickly as a reaction to hearing the end of my sorrow. And there he was. My light. Before I knew it he was right next to me and he pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so, so sorry." He whispered into my hair. "If I knew how much it hurt to leave you I never _**ever **_would have. You know that right, love?" I looked up into his topaz eyes, full of pain and hurt. "I-I know…." I tore my eyes away from his. It hurt too much to see his pain.

"Alice called when she had a vision of you crying. I came back immediately." He admitted. I stole a glance at him through my eyelashes. I hadn't noticed before, his eyes weren't as dark as they were when he left, but not quite the gold that they usually were. Edward left early because Alice had called him after seeing me like this…

"Edward…" my voice was hoarse. "Now you'll have to go hunting again…." I pointed out, miserably. "It can wait." He said sternly. "I didn't realize that I left at such an…unfortunate time." I could hear the guilt behind his voice. "Please don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." I said and bit my lip.

After a few moments of silence Edward started to speak, "You're wrong, Bella." Edward said, his tone low but serious. I blinked. "What?" I asked; confused to what he meant. "_You're the light that brights up the sky. I feel like I'm stopping you from shining_." Edward repeated some of the lyrics to my song. I gaped at him. "How much did you hear?" Panic filled my voice. I didn't want him to hear me singing….

"Plenty." Edward replied simply. I looked down at my hands, embarrassed and guilty for letting him hear that and causing him this pain. "What I meant was," he continued after an uncomfortable silence. "You're wrong about stopping me from shining." He put two fingers under my chin and tilted it up, forcing me to look at him. "You _**make **_me shine." His beautiful eyes melted into mine. "And I love you more than anything."

I smiled, calming down a bit, the tears slowing. "Also," he continued. "You have a beautiful singing voice." Edward complimented. I blushed and then he kissed me. "I love you, too." I whispered.

_I can breathe now _

_Because you came back_

_And now you're always here _

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Review, please. Again, Happy Eighteenth Birthday, Daddy's Little Cannibal. **


End file.
